trashlandfandomcom-20200215-history
This Universe and It's Alternates
In theory, the universe of our OCs is our own. It mainly takes place in this Universe's Baltimore, Maryland. There have been many AUs, but the home Universe is always this one, or 'Vanilla Verse'. There are largely no changes or supernatural happenings in Vanilla Verse, it's mostly just cute daily things or some slice of life events, but it was also where everything started, so we respect it, although it isn't as flashy as most other universes. Universal Constants Universal Constants '''are things that come from the Vanilla verse and are almost always constant throughout alternate universes. These mostly include things related to the setting, such as restaurants or media, but also includes unusual character traits, such as Sergio's lycanthropy. Didney '''Didney is like Disney, but so much worse. It replaces Disney in all universes, including movies, television shows, and theme parks. Their content is largely inappropriate for all children, but it's still a childrens' movie company anyway, and most characters raised in the United States have grown up with it. All real-world Disney movies have a horrible Didney counterpart. * The Booty and the Feast * The Lyin' Queen * Macklemouse The Big Ball Hypothesis A TV show. words words words Fugly Joe's Giant Burgers A terrible, terrible fast food chain. Seems to be similar to Arby's in that it's one step above Mc.Donalds in restaurant decor. However, the food is disgusting and sometimes makes people physically sick. It's incredibly greasy, probably more grease than food, and is better classified as a "Food-like Substance." Dennis seems to be the only one who can stomach it on a regular basis. They have a menu of awful items that no one should buy. * The Fugly Joe - A hamburger far too large for any normal human to eat. * The Cheesy Joe - See above, but with disgusting waxy cheese. * The Motherclucker Bucket of Chicken - A bucket of parts that may or may not have come from various chickens. * The Shut the Cluck Up Kids' Meal - Comes with three pieces of greasy chicken strips, some fries, and an extra-large cup of coffee. Lycanthropy Lycanthropy 'is a blood disease that causes its victims to change into werewolves during every full moon. They gain the ability to shift into their wolf form outside of this time frame- in these cases, they are in full control of themselves. During their full moon transformation, they are little more than wild animals with a taste for human flesh. While transformed, they are indistinguishable from regular wolves and dogs, though they tend to be on the larger side. This disease is present through most AUs, and some characters have it consistently, just as a part of who they are. * Sergio Durazo * Soleil Chevalier * Rhys Daniels Alternate Universes ''see: AUs '''Alternate Universes are just that: alternate worlds and settings for stories to take place in. They tend to be flashier than the Vanilla Verse, and are sometimes based on preexisting media. There are sometimes multiple takes on an AU, and some AUs involve reincarnation and separate themes and settings within that AU. Some AUs are combinations of two or more AUs, such as Centaur Cowboys AU.Category:Places Category:Universes Category:Information